Transparent conductive film is attracting more and more attention in electronic device field because of widely application, such as touch panel.
The transparent conductive film includes indium tin oxide (ITO) layer, carbon nano tube (CNT) film, or metal mesh. Usually, the method for making metal mesh is chemical etching which is complicated. The line width of the metal mesh is usually about tens of micrometers due to the process limitation. When the metal mesh is used in small size electronic device, such as touch panels of mobile phone or tablet computer, the metal wires of the metal mesh are visible to the naked eye.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a metal nanowire film and touch panel using the same for solving the problem discussed above.